


Surprises you leave

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek doesn't know, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Peter is a dick, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Derek left Beacon Hills with Cora he paid Stiles a visit... 3 months later Stiles finds out he's pregnant with Derek's child but Derek doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, when Derek parked the car and looked at the Stilinski house, John’s car was parked back at the house the lights are off and Derek knew they would be a sleep but he just had to see Stiles “Are you kidding me?” Cora said as she looked at him, she was still wearing a tank top and jogging bottoms still a little pale but Derek can’t complain she a live and that is all he cares about  
“I want to say good bye, I think I owe him that much.” He said as he walked out the car  
“Oh come on Derek, don’t you will only do the wrong thing?” He looked back at her and she sat back in the seat and let out a huff “Not my fault if you get him pregnant.” She muttered as she puts her Ipod on.

Stiles is laying on the bed half naked ready, only in his boxers he was half messily covered with his blanket, Derek looked down at him and felt his wolf claw at him, he knew his shouldn’t he should just leave, write a note and leave but he couldn’t’ he need feel him before he goes, he need to know that there is someone to come back to. He kneels above him as he looks down at the sleeping form; he lowers his head to the bared neck and sniffed the smooth skin. There he found the smell that fear him when Scott told him what he, Alison and Stiles had done and for how long. It sent shivers down his spine that he could have lost him, Derek let out a whimper at the death smell that was hidden just under his Stiles’ scent.

Stiles rolled his head and looked up at Derek though sleep heavy eyes “D...Derek?” He whispered with a dry throat, Derek froze as he looked down at the warm sleepy brown eyes looking up at him “A...Am I awake?” he whispered again  
“Yes.” Derek tells him “I want to say good bye before I leave.”  
“I thought you had already left?” Stiles tells him as he rest comfortably under Derek’s weight and warmth  
“No I couldn’t I has to see you first.” Stiles nods as he watches him  
“I’m glad.” Stiles nuzzled Derek’s neck “I’m going to miss you.” He said  
“I will be back, I just need to know you will be there waiting for me?” he said, he realises he said it out loud and pulled back a bit, afraid what Stiles will say  
“I will wait, just don’t leave me alone to long.” He smiled at him. Cora meanwhile was still in the care frowning at her stupid wolf hearing, he could hear them start to undress and kiss “Oh god kill me now!” She said as she turned her ipod up even louder as she tried to dull out their sounds. Then to keep her mind on anything out she pulled out her phone and started playing games.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stiles woke up alone, he couldn’t help but feel sad as he sat up feeling his body ache, but he liked the ache it meant it was all real list night wasn’t a dream and the aches wasn’t from the trying to find dad. He gave a tried smiled as he fingered the bruises on his hips and arms as he stood he felt wobbly and shaky on his legs as he pulls his PJ bottoms up and walks to the bathroom.

There he turned on the shower and let the hot water clean his skin and wash away the dry cum and blood that was plastered to him, the water was good against his skin and made him shudder. Stepping out he thought he should looked in the mirror in case he has to deflect his dad about any bruises that wasn’t there last night that are there now. Wiping the steam off the mirror and looked “Holy shit the mother fucker bit me!” Stiles swore as he looked at the bite on his shoulder and then thought about the other bites and turned to face the large mirror and looked at his back side “I will kill him!” He hissed as he pulls on the fresh clothes he brought with him.

Down stairs his dad was sat there drinking coffee when he see his son walk in with a slight limp “Should I have notices that limp last night?” He asked, Stiles smiles at him and shook his head   
“No, don’t worry dad.” He smiled as he poured himself a coffee and sat down with a wince   
“So.”  
“So?”   
“So I saw Derek Hale leave the house at 3am.” He said, Stiles froze and looked at his dad with his coffee hovering in between his mouth and table  
“Dad…”  
“Its fine Stiles, well no it not fine that a 27 year old man slept with my 17 year old son but after what happen I’m going to let it go.” He said looking at him, Stiles gave him an unsure smile and finely took a sip of his coffee   
“He didn’t hurt me.”  
“The bruises say otherwise.” Stiles chocks on his coffee and looks at him   
“I’m fine!” he coughed as he looked at him.

Scott came by to see Stiles, there was nothing more than the teen wanted to spend time with his mum but his damn dad won’t leave him alone and Isaac didn’t like how the man was looking at him like he was a bad smell. But the moment both wolves stopped and looked at Stiles “Stiles?” Scott growled, Stiles bite his lip as he looked at them   
“Ummm yeah Derek popped by last night.” He said   
“Popped by? By the smell of it you two were doing more than that.” Isaac pointed out wrinkling hi nose at the smell of Stiles room  
“You’re so blunt. Yes me and the sour wolf had sex.” Stiles said rolling his eyes  
“You let him bite you!” Scott half yelled, making both of them jumped   
“It was just a sex thing?” Stiles mumbled as Scott started look at the bite on his shoulder and frowned   
“No it’s not, it’s infected.” Stiles jumped back and looked at Scott who frowned at him giving him a dark look “You not going to die.” Scott said “But you are a wolf.”  
“How? He’s not an alpha anymore!” Stiles yelled, Scott shrugged and watched Stiles throw his hands up and then rubbed his face   
“Okay okay fine I’m a werewolf!” He said as he walked over to his bed sat down on it.

 

3 months later…..  
“Dude you smell different?” Scott said, Stiles looked at him and frowned as he pulled his back pack higher on his shoulder “You been smelling different for the last week.” He whispered   
“I haven’t done anything different?” He said scratching the back of his head “But I have felt weird.” He stopped and thought for a moment “I’ve been very hungry a lot lately and been eating odd food.”  
“Like?”   
“Raw beef.”  
“It’s a wolf thing.” Scott said with a shrug “Even I do it, it drives my mum nuts and now there’s Isaac she not happy that she had to get more for meals.” He whispered looking over his shoulder making sure no one was listening  
“With peanut butter and chocolate?” Stiles asked, Scott looked at him and winced his at the food combo   
“Normally I have it soy sauce.” Isaac said, as he popped up out of the blue.

He wanted to cuddle more and hugs lots of hugs, then there was how the other wolves treated him they started sniffing him and after 3 weeks they were at his beck and call getting him whatever he wanted. But after a while he started to feel sick and being sick very morning and at times he would become dizzy. One day while they were on the lacrosse field he become dizzy again and passed out, both Scott and Isaac rushed over to him as they saw him fall sideways into the ground in a crumpled heap “Stiles?” Scott called to him as they turned him onto his back “I think now would be a good time to get newly wofly arse to vets.” Isaac whispered.

Stiles was leaning on Scott as they brought him in to see Deaton, with Lydia and Allison following behind them Deaton looked up at them as he watched them dragged Stiles in who was still looked a little dizzy. “Alright what you lot done now?” Was all he ask  
“Stiles fainted.” The vet gave Isaac a pointed look as if to day and “Didn’t Scott tell you he is a werewolf?” Deaton turned to look at Scott with a raised eye brow   
“No he didn’t, you bite him?”  
“No Derek bite him.” Scott mumbled,  
“Did Derek do anything else?” The vet asked, they turned to look at Stiles who was not hiding his blushing cheek “Ah, so when did you have sex with him?”  
“3 months ago.”   
“Do you remember if he knotted you?”  
“Oh come on!” Stiles cried out “Do you want me to tell you everything else we did?”  
“Yes or no Stiles?” Deaton sighed, Stiles rubbed his face and nodded  
“T…There was a couple of knotting moments.” Stiles said as he choose not to look at any one.” Scott groaned while Isaac just blushed but kept looking at Stiles while the girls were half giggling, Stiles gave them a glaring look   
“No we’re not laughing this is… not amusing us.” Lydia smiled at him.

“I think we’re going off topic here Stiles fainting is not a werewolf thing or otherwise we would have as well.” Scott said pointing to him and the blonde boy,   
“On I think these questions are important Scott and you should know this as well as you’re now Alpha.” The vet said, Scott paled as did Stiles “No I need to ask have you had any weird cravings? Or being a little over emotional at times, being sick in the mornings?” Stiles nodded to all as well as the others   
“He bit my head off yesterday because I said good morning.” Allison said “I really thought he was going to wolf out and kill me.”   
“You did not and no I never!” Stiles growled   
“He cried at the end of How to Train your Dragon 2.” Isaac said, Stiles turned to him   
“Yeah…well… you cried at the end of Bamib!” The teen snapped “And how could you not cry at Toothless and Hiccup they are awesome!”   
“He tried to kill the coach.” Scott said   
“Who in this room hasn’t wanted that man dead?” Stiles asked with a wave of his hands,   
“He’s been wanting lots and lots of hugs.” Lydia said with a nodded   
“And who won’t want to hug you, I mean look at you!” Deaton listen to the talk and watched Stiles this whole time wondering how they never even figured it out yet.   
“OKAY ENOUGH!” Deaton yelled to be heard by them, he sighed and moved closer to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder “Okay so I believe I know what’s wrong with you. Stiles you’ve gotten yourself pregnant.”

The teen looked at him and let out a shaky laugh as he pushed his hand away from him, thinking it was a joke cooked up by Scott and him “Funny joke guys.” He said, Scott looked at him  
“Dude he never jokes?” Scott tells him, with a wide eye puppy look  
“I’m male?” Stiles pointed out “I can dropped my jeans if you want to see!” He asked and he stood up from the table,   
“You had sex with a werewolf.” Isaac pointed out  
“YES THANK YOU ISAAC FOR BEING VERY BLOODY BLUNT!” Stiles yelled before he found himself sliding to the floor  
“And he bit you.” Scott said with a shrug as Stiles looked up at him as his mouth open and closes like a fish, he was unable to say anything he didn’t know what to say.  
“Oh god I’m pregnant!” He cried as he pushed his face into his hands he knew that Derek won’t answer his phone and even if he did what would he say  
“Stiles are you okay?” Scott asked as he knelt down in front of him, making the new wolf look at him though his parted fingers  
“Ask a stupid question.” Lydia said as he sat next to Stiles on the floor and put her arm around his shoulders


	3. Chapter 3

The shock of the new he was pregnant scared him, it scared him more that the other partner that helped make this child was somewhere far away. Scott took Stiles to get something to eat along with the rest of the pack, they sat in the booth and all looked at him “W…What?” He asked as he touched his flat stomach   
“Are you okay?”  
“Again, a really stupid question.” Lydia said to Scott   
“Yes and no and no and yes, I don’t know it just seem all a jumble in my head, they really need to make a werewolf hand book and have a chapter saying ’Pregnant males ....your fucked’” Stiles said waving his hand   
“It’s not that bad is it, you have us?” Allison tells him with a small smile   
“I know but I want Derek.” He muttered into his arms.  
“He will be home soon don’t worry.” Scott tells him as he patted his back, Stiles looked up at him and smiled.

Another 3 months later   
Stiles sat on his bed, looking down at his phone he had picked up the chunk of raw meat and took a bite. Isaac was sat on the bed with him cuddling Stiles from behind hand, keeping him calm and happy because a hormonal Stiles is a scary Stiles. “Are you ever going to send that text?” The blonde asks as he looked over Stiles shoulder and at the text   
‘Derek I don’t know how to say this...’ and that is all it say   
“I can’t how do I tell him? He needs time away I’m not forcing him to come back.” He said as he dropped his phone onto the bed  
“Stiles you are pregnant with his baby I think he should know?”   
“Yeah I know but what if I send this and doesn’t get it or he see it and runs.” Isaac nuzzled his shoulders   
“Then he’s a prat.” Scott said as he walked through the door with three glasses of orange juices.

The blonde frowned as he took his glass and looked at it before looking back at Scott “What?” The dark hair alpha asked  
“Orange juices?”   
“Stiles won’t drink fizzy drink.” He said   
“Doesn’t mean I can’t?” he said, Stiles smiled as he took a sip of his drink as he rubbed his stomach, and gave a wince   
“Guys no raising voices you’re scaring the pup.” Stiles said, Scott looked scared for a moment and Isaac placed his hand on the bump and felt Derek’s spawn wiggle about  
“This kid is going to be as weird as you.” The blonde tells him, Stiles gives him the ‘what the fuck’ look as he went to his orange juice  
“Does it feel wired that he or she moves around like that?”  
“Yes. It odd and when the baby first moved I freaked out my dad thought I was having a panic attack, well I might have been.” Stiles shrugged as he looked at him with a smile.

 

His dad didn’t take the news to well when he told him, John wanted to go and hunt down Derek and cut of his wolf junk and make him eat it. Stiles had calm his dad how by giving him a drink and then another one. But he is fine and dandy about the whole thing and even helped Stiles clean the spare room out. One day Peter turned up at his house, Stiles rolled his eyes as he kept Peter on the door “Really should I be worried that your here?”  
“I come to check on my nephew future spawn.” The teen frowned and growled as he gripped the door digging his nails into the wood   
“Don’t call my baby a spawn it makes it sound like something evil.” He tells him, Peter just smiles “And how did you know about it?”   
“Werewolf grapevine, your friends talk too much.” Stiles made a mental note to kill his friends when they next visit him.  
“What do you want?” Stiles asked in a toneless voice   
“I want to make sure your okay.” Peter whispered as he reached out and touched Stiles’ bump feeling the baby move around, Stiles frown as he see the older wolf placed his hand on his bump and them watched his mouth flicker into a smile before he peeked into his home. 

Stiles was grateful for his dad coming home when he did because Peter smirked and left a gift on the front door before running off, John came up to the door and picked up the white bag and looked inside “What is it?” Stiles asked  
“It’s a rabbit.”  
“Nawwww.”  
“A dead one.”  
“Not so nawwww, creepy fucker.”  
“Stiles!”   
“Sorry dad, it’s just Peter freaks me out.”  
“Peter has always freaked people out that is part of who he is.” John sighed as he took the bag to the bins in the back  
“How long have your know him?” Stiles asks as he closed the front door   
“Ummmm since he was 14 I think, he use to love stabbing a pencil into his hand and saying it’s a party trick.” The teen nodded his head and then looked back at his dad as he washed his hands “Should I be worried about him leaving dead animal’s for you?” he asked   
“No I think they are gifts, the other wolves have been odd leaving me things to but nothing dead yet.” He tells him, but he wasn’t sure himself it worried him that the man would leave him a dead rabbit…a live one would have been nice… he thought bitterly 

8 months and he had enough of waddling and looking like a beached whale, but he had to wait to be on the safe side, he sat there in Scott’s living room with Lydia running her hands though his hair and humming softly. It didn’t help that Peter kept sneaking into his room and leaving more dead animals for him or leaving them on the front door and finely in his jeep, when they asked Deaton the vet told him “It is his way of making sure you’re safe of sorts, with Derek not here to protect you it falls to Peter, he has sort of put himself as your watcher, tho the dead animals could be a warning where has he been leaving them?”   
“Where hasn’t he been leaving them, I find them everywhere, on my bed on the front porch in my jeep and my locker! And why the hell would be warning me?”  
“Not you, your pack.” Deaton told him, Stiles frowned as he looked from the floor to the vet   
“Why?”  
“The smell of a dead animal leaves a scent on the house and the people living there it tells other beings with sensitive noises that Death will come for you if you harm these people.” Stiles frown deepen  
“Again why?”  
“It hasn’t driven your pack away so don’t worry too much about it but I would call Derek and tell him about it.”  
“I can’t, I still haven’t told him about the baby.” He said looking down at his bump   
“Stiles?”  
“I know I know I should but I can’t, I freeze and fear starts to set in and panic and and…”  
“I think this is enough come on Stiles let’s go to Scott’s.” Lydia said to him and this is where they are.


	4. Chapter 4

The baby was restless, it wanted out and Stiles felt it kick him and do back flips an what not’s all over the place, he was reaching the end of the week and the baby was overdue “Gahhh I can’t do this anymore!” he cried out in irritation  
“Stiles you just have to wait a little longer.” Lydia told him rubbing is back, Isaac look scared to say anything after the pregnant hormonal wolf hit Scott after saying that he needs to relax more  
“I don’t know if I can, I can’t sleep, my back hurts and I want to leave the house without people looking at me thinking I’m FAT!” he cried “Oooh god I haven’t seen my penis in months!”  
“Oooh boy.” Allison muttered  
“What?” Stiles said looking at her with narrowed eyes   
“I said ooooh you must be having a boy then.” Stiles glared at her before looking down at his bump as Lydia rubbed his back more, both Isaac and Scott texted Allison ‘Good save.’ 

A couple of days later Stiles was alone when Peter cames to visit “Oh god why are you here?” Stiles pouts as he looked at him, the older wolf chuckles and kneels in front of Stiles and touches his bump, the baby stopped moving about and settled “What the fuck! Gets your psycho murdering bunny hands off me! ”  
“What your tongue, I am guessing you still haven’t called Derek to tell him.” Stiles blushed and looked down at the sofa “So I called him an hour ago.” Stiles head snapped up and looked at Peter   
“You did what?”   
“Yeah he’s on his way back now... I what I really told him was you are being looked after by the vet never said anything about the baby wolf.” Stiles eyes were wide as the full moon, he felt a pain hit him and he winced   
“Why…why did you tell Derek that, he will be freaking out that something happen to me and nothing has y…yet! Ahhh!” he cried out as he almost double over   
“Oh I think it has.” Peter smiled as Stiles pushed himself up and held into the bed cried out as he felt his water’s brake  
“Oooh god Peter you arse hole!” he cried out as he let the wolf grabbed him holding him.

Hours later a black car screeched to a stop outside the vets, Derek jumped out and ran inside he pushed himself into Deaton offices and found Scott, Isaac sat there talking between themselves “We should call him.” Isaac said   
“I know I know but he will kill us if we do.” Scott said with tried sigh, Derek growl made them both jump at the wolf standing in front of them   
“Where is Stiles?” He growl, Scott stood and looked at the other wolf, Derek’s eyes was bright blue he could smell Stiles he was there   
“Derek w...what are you doing here?” Scott said shocked to see the older man   
“Where is Stiles?” He growled again as he pushed Scott into a wall, Scott frowned as he looked at him   
“He’s in the back.” He said calmly, as he pushed Derek off him the large wolf turned around and pushed through the doors as Isaac looked at Scott   
“Did you call him?” The dark hair teen shook his head and looked at the blonde asking him the same question but without speaking, the curly blonde shook his head just as Allison and Lydia came into the clinic   
“Derek’s here.” Isaac said, the two girls froze and looked at each other   
“Where is he now?” Allison asked, both Isaac and Scott turned to look into the back room.

Stiles was in the back sat up against the wall, he was holding the small child in his arm John stood by him looking down at the tiny baby and Peter was sat somewhere to the side grinning like a Cheshire cat. “He’s beautiful Stiles.” John said, Stiles looked at him with a big grin on his face  
“Ooh the fun is about to being.” Peter said sitting up, Stiles knew what he meant he could smell Derek before he came into the room.

The door open and Derek looked at the three of them as Deaton stood off to the side watching “John I think we should leave these two alone.” Peter said and pushed the sheriff out the room   
“Hey Peter!” John warns with his own growl. Stiles looked up at Derek as he held onto the baby in his arms a little tighter   
“H...Hi.” he said shyly as he looked back down   
“Y...You had a baby?” He said with wide eye look, Stiles started to feel his eyes burn he looked up with tears bubbling in his eyes as he looked at Derek, the older wolf was taking back by the look on his mate’s face that it made him whine   
“I want to tell you b...but I didn’t want to force you to come back before you were ready.” He cried as he felt the baby touch his face, Derek was shocked at the emotion coming off the teen and moved closer to him  
“Stiles don’t cry, I’m not mad well I am with Peter.” He said as he warped his arms around Stiles and held “And you wouldn’t have forced me back remember I said I would come back for you.” He whispered kissing his cheek “I’m sad that I didn’t get to see you grow.” He said softly as he look down at the amber eye child, Stiles sniffed and looked at Derek  
“You won’t want to be around me, I was evil I punch Scott for telling me to relax.”


End file.
